


Blinding like Fireworks

by Elastrael



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elastrael/pseuds/Elastrael
Summary: To watch you from afar - enjoying the magnificence of your colors.
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Blinding like Fireworks

The acclimatization period was long, but after several weeks you were able to accept the existence of the other worlds and beings and had found a rhythm and came to terms with the seven brothers. 

They had grown dear to your heart, just like the others, and you could even begin to experience fun when you were with them.  
But you preferred to spend your time with other things. Things that were important to you, that you missed incredibly since you were no longer in the human world. 

Like every living being you had an outlet. Something you could do to let go. To forget about the stress around you, to let go of the burden on your shoulders at least for a short moment and be free. And just because you were now in the Devildom and you were an exchange student and a role model - that didn't mean that you couldn't do what your heart desired. Be it writing, spending time with your loved ones, or... 

Alone you stood in the hall where normally the Theater AG performed their plays. Your Bluetooth box for music offstage, the playlist selected. Dressed in tight-fitting sports leggings and a longtop, shoes matching the action, eyes closed - waiting for the sound to come out and take over your soul.

This was the moment when he perceived you not only as an interesting object. 

The sorcerer was actually on his way back to Purgatory Hall when he noticed music that was atypical for the Devildom - definitely from the human realm and curious as he was, he had followed the music. But he had not expected to see you like this...

The music echoed in the room, capturing your thoughts and feelings as you moved. A combination of rhythmic gymnastics and standard dances - you took what you liked, what suited the music and what your body needed. You didn't have to keep your eyes open - you knew what you were doing, how to jump, how to spread your arms - your body, your closest friend.

The songs were chosen to suit your mood. Was the week exhausting - faster music where you could get rid of energy. Was the week pleasant, but you felt lonely or homesick - songs with emotion, slower movements in which you could lose yourself.   
But no matter what music was playing, what your movements were - you radiated an energy like never before. 

Solomon was captivated after he saw you for the first time. It was as if he had finally seen a spark of your real self and he wanted more…

Often he would follow you now and recognize your pattern of when you would and would not dance. When you were looking for the time out, the loneliness to be yourself. And he was selfish. 

After the first time, he had always cast a spell, so that the music did not crowd out, the room shielded from ears and eyes. Only he could watch you and every time he was spellbound. Each time it felt as if he was blinded, his heart beating faster, the urge to reach out his hand to you...  
But he didn't want to disturb - didn't want to make you unable to do the one thing where you were really yourself. Besides... he couldn't deny that he would rather keep watching you than touching you.  
Watching you glow in different colors, your energy which seemed to explode and made him feel like he was watching fireworks in the sky. It was almost blinding, but it became an addiction for him.

Whenever you were here, so was he. Observing in the silence, looking at your luminosity, a longing burning in him that he didn't know before... The fear of touching you, but not allowing him to touch you - slipping from his fingers. So he watched your fireworks only from a distance - blinded by the magnificent colors.


End file.
